Feeling of the Forest
by NoProb101
Summary: Blue has never been one for listening, and she probably never will. But maybe, she has a different magical talent. Happy birthday Blue! :D I hope you have the greatest day EVER! Love ya' a ton! Basically all about Blue, but there's some OldRivalShipping at the end if you squint.


I've taken many lessons from Yellow the past year, but I still can't get it right.

It's impossible to draw like she does.

How she seemingly absorbs power from the forest, and captures it onto paper. It's as if she can hear voices of the leaves, and the grass. Everything she draws is as if it is alive on the paper. Drawing just comes naturally to her, and she draws perfectly.

Something I can't do.

With a sigh, I looked over to my artistic friend.

There she was again. Sitting under a large tree, deep in the cool shade it gives off, letting her long yellow hair flow with the wind. Probably drawing the flower patch constructed of blue petals and green stems.

But to me, they just looked like smears of blue and green mixed together.

So I looked up. Thinking that maybe I could see something in the clouds.

The sky was a stunning shade of baby-blue, with clouds drifting here and there, some in the pathway of the bright, warm, yellow sun.

Let's see… that cloud looks like a…

Big… puffy… white thing-y.

Nope. I'm really not good at this.

With a doubt of my voice being able to reach my friend's ears, I broke the silence. "Say, Yellow-"

"Shhh!" She quietly snapped without looking up from her sketchbook, and as if trying not to disturb someone from sleeping. "Listen to nature."

_…Listen to nature? What the __**heck**__ is that supposed to mean?_

"Just…listen," Yellow said, reading my mind, and talking in a sweet tone, as she closed her eyes. But she continued to draw.

I shifted slightly from my spot under the oak tree.

I can't _stand_ silence. How am _I _supposed to _listen_? Yellow can do it easily, but she's _always_ quiet. _I'm _not.

But maybe, if I try to be like Yellow, I can understand what she means.

So I closed my eyes. And waited. And waited.

Waited for something to happen.

But nothing did. For a while.

But then, I suddenly felt something- many things- fill my head.

And I was overwhelmed.

At first I didn't realize, that it was the voice of the forest. It was nature.

But I couldn't hear it. I couldn't hear every little thing that Yellow can hear.

The birds chirping, the leaves rustling in the trees, the grass swaying, even hear the wind.

No. I've never fully understood the sound of nature, and I've never been able to hear it very well, but if I ever am, I'll know it when I feel it.

It will fill your mind, take you off onto a dream, and make it easy to hear the smaller things.

And make you realize, that there is no such thing as silence because you can _hear _silence.

But I couldn't hear it.

No. I'm not much of a listener.

Maybe I'll never be able to hear it.

But, one thing's for sure.

I could _feel_ it.

I could feel nature in my veins. I feel the birds chirping and the chill of wind. Every living thing.

I could feel how everything felt. I could sense the emotions of all living things around. Even the smallest blade of grass, barely surviving and clinging to the edge of life.

Indescribable sensations flew through me, without a single stop.

And I knew. _This_ is what Yellow feels when she listens to nature.

And it feels pretty cool.

I unconsciously picked up my pencil and put it to the paper.

I could draw.

Not like Yellow. No, not even close.

But I could draw. In my own way.

My own thoughts and feelings on paper. Not Yellow's.

And that's why I couldn't follow what Yellow was saying when she tried to teach me.

Listening. That's her way.

Feeling. That's my way.

Maybe it's different for everyone.

I was unconsciously dragging my pencil along the paper, sketching multiple lines that seemed pointless at first, but became much more meaningful as I kept drawing.

Yellow stood up from under her tree and came over to me.

She saw that I was lost in my own thoughts and that it would be best not to disturb me; but I knew she was smiling.

I had finally succeeded in my own way, and she was proud.

And as for my drawing… I don't know where the idea came from, but Yellow seems to have a different opinion.

It wasn't a drawing of something in the forest. Not animal or plant. It was something deeply imbedded into my mind and thoughts.

It was an eye. And eye that looked serious, but had that spark of care disguised within.

Exactly how it looks, when I really see it.

Except for the color. And that's changed now.

It's no longer just a smear of color; not at all.

It's a mixture of so many feelings and gestures, mixed together to make a perfect something.

The perfect green.

**_I can't believe I found time to type this! _**

**_I'm being restricted from my computer for a while, so that's why my work has been slowed. XO_**

**_I'm really sorry if you've PMed me and I haven't responded yet! D:_**

**_But; man. That story turned out differently than I expected._**

**_…Ah well._**

**_Happy Birthday Blue! Love ya! :D_**

**_I might possibly maybe edit this later. Maybe._**

**_But I'm soooo lazy. X/ I'll think about it.(Pshh, who am I kidding. When do I ever edit my work? XD )_**

**_Well, my parents have to drag me to the zoo now._**

**_Bye! Love you all~!_**


End file.
